1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a device for automatically locking an automobile door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, automobile door locking operations are defective in that when locking an automobile door a cylinder lock on the outside of the door is operated by a key, or a dual operation must be carried out in which the locking button within the car is operated when opening the door and the door is closed to lock it by means of the outer door handle.